Captain America
Captain America (also known as Steve Rogers) (performed by Chris Evans) is a legendary hero from the past and the leader of the Avengers. Biography In World War II, patriotic soldier Steve Rogers received the Super Soldier Serum and became the living symbol of freedom, Captain America. Left for dead while frozen in ice, the star-spangled hero with an indestructible shield awoke decades later to continue his never-ending battle for liberty. Powers. *'Peak human strength': After being injected by the Super Soldier serum, Captain America's strength increased to incredible levels. His strength is the highest any ordinary human could ever achieve & as such is greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. *'Peak Human Level Speed': Captain America has peak human speed. He is faster than average humans. *'Peak Human Level Agility: '''Steve's agility, bodily coordination, and balance are greater than those of an Olympic athlete. *'Peak Human Level Reflexes': Steve's reflexes are similarly enhanced, allowing him to react with enough speed to dodge automatic gunfire. *'Peak Human Level Stamina': Captain America's body produces less fatigue toxins than ordinary human beings. Meaning that Captain America's stamina is greater than that of an Olympic athlete. He can operate at his peak for several hours before beginning to grow tired. Abilities. *'Master martial artist:' Steve is an Expert in Martial Art's mainly in Western boxing, along with Karate, judo, Jiu Jitsu and Army Combative training. *'Expert gymnast''' *'Master strategist'. *'Shield expert'. *'Expert vehicular driver' Equipment. Captain America's main weapon is a circular, concave shield that is made of a unique vibranium-iron alloy that is virtually indestructible. The shield can be thrown like a disc and then return to Captain America's hands by ricocheting off of objects. The shield was destroyed by the intense magical power of the Odin Force, and the Captain briefly used the shield belonging to the Goddess Sif as a replacement. The shield was eventually repaired by Wakandan scientists and remains as indestructible as it was before. Cap also briefly used the holographic shield wielded by his Skrull counterpart when infiltrating Ultron's lair. Captain America also uses a motorcycle when he wishes to reach his destination faster than he is able to run. Trivia *Jaden and his team will first meet Captain America in Jaden meets Captain America: The First Avenger. *Captain America will appear again in Jaden joins The Avengers. *Jeffrey and his team will meet Captain America in Jeffrey and Friends meet Captain America: The First Avenger. *Captain America will return again in Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Avengers. *Jaden and Jeffrey will meet Captain America again in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *Captain America will return in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Captain America appears at the end of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Ant-Man. *Captain America will appear again in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: Civil War. *Captain America makes a cameo in Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spider-Man: Homecoming. *In The Super Hero Squad, Captain America frequently uses phrases or thinks things that imply he believes he still is in the 1940s (for instance, mentioning Franklin D. Roosevelt when referring to the President, or shocked when sees karaoke, as that was invented by the Japanese, and the other characters explain to him that they made up a while ago). This is a reference to his classic origin: getting frozen in ice during World War II, and then getting unfrozen during modern times. In addition, he has been present at various events in American history (though how he witnessed these events is unclear and not explained), and will tell the others about it in full detail unless they keep moving. *Captain America is DJ's favorite Avenger. Gallery '' Captamerica.png Captain America Model sheet by Nes44Nes.jpg|From "The Super Hero Squad Show" as a Squadie Gamma Iron Man, Captain America and Black Panther..png|Mutated From Gamma Radiation Powerless001.png|A Powerless Captain America Chris evans captain america concept art 01.jpg CaptainAmerica.png|From "Avengers Assemble" UA_Captain_America_thumb.jpg|Ultimate Captain America 640px-Cap_MDWTA_Chart.png|From "Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers" Captain America.jpg CaptainAmerica-Avengers.png '' Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Avengers Category:Fathers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Spider-Man's Team Members Category:The Eds' Adventures members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Super Hero Squad Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:American characters Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Team Cap Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Temporary members of Craig's Team Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:Closest Allies of the Justice Guardians Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Multilingual characters Category:Idols Category:Twilight's Adventures Honorary members Category:Pure Good Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:Sunset's allies Category:Bartisya Or Marky honary members Category:Brother figures